<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>than words could ever tell by BlueFairyKino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469509">than words could ever tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino'>BlueFairyKino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dawn of the Breakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I MADE THE LODW TAG NOW IM MAKIN THIS ONE, Multi, Polyamory, all the breakers are dating u Will Not change my mind, mc is named Silvai in this, pls play dotb its good, some oneshots will focus on one pair tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's being close as a team, and then there's the Breakers.</p>
<p>Honestly, it's difficult to even just call it 'love'. Considering everything they've been through together? That word might be a massive understatement.</p>
<p>(aka kino gets sucked into a f2p gacha game and cannot get out pls help)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PolyBreakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>than words could ever tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silvai finds he has a habit of assigning words to people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i rly have no excuse for this. dawn of the breakers has taken over my life as have these wonderful kids</p><p>do note! this is prolly gonna have story spoilers, both for main story and stuff in events. i haven't gone through the whole main story tho so some stuff'll come later on.</p><p>(note: the stuff in brackets and italics is meant to be flashback dialogue)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusaku is 'warmth'.</p><p>This refers to <em>multiple</em> aspects, honestly. His fighting is one of them. He's always burning through Ghouls (sometimes <em>literally</em>, if he decides to use something like Immortal Flame that day), and it's honestly <em>his </em>words that tend to reignite the core of their fighting spirit when things seem hopeless. Silvai isn't entirely sure <em>where</em> exactly he gets all of that energy and optimism, but he does know how many times it's saved them.</p><p>But there's also his character beyond fighting, because despite what outsiders might think, Yusaku is <em>surprisingly gentle</em> when its just the six of them. Some of it is habit, like how he'll casually lean against someone or throw his arm around their shoulders.</p><p>But Silvai's also seen him go a step <em>further</em>, like when he very tenderly held Kiri after her brother's arrest started to <em>really</em> get to her, or when he had started combing through Mikoto's hair when the group was having a chat. He'd once caught him massaging Aiba's head after the latter had gotten a <em>fairly serious</em> migraine, and another time he saw him gently cover Ryo in his jacket on a <em>particularly</em> cold day.</p><p>He got to experience this warmth for himself when he returned from the Abyss the first time. Yusaku had come to visit while he was still bedridden, and once Silvai was too tired to talk anymore, he started gently brushing his fingers through his hair.</p><p><em>(</em> <em>"Alright. Get some rest, ok? I'll still be here when you wake up.")</em></p><p>Yusaku is 'warmth', because he's the burning beacon which guides them, and which keeps them warm and safe. He's a flame that can be both destructive and kind, and despite his occasional recklessness, none of them would have him any other way.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto is 'courage'.</p><p>She isn't the type to give up. There may be points where she feels there may be no way out of a horrible situation, but if she sees a chance, no matter how slim, Silvai is <em>always certain</em> she's going to take it. Right behind Yusaku and occasionally Ryo, Mikoto is always one of the first to get back up when she falls.</p><p>It shows in combat, and it shows in mundane, everyday life. Mikoto does her idol work and acting practice with the <em>upmost</em> confidence in her skills, and even when things go south, she <em>always</em> picks herself back up and immediately tries again. She challenges the others to games <em>again</em> and <em>again</em>, whether she's been losing or winning, always <em>certain</em> she's going to come out on top.</p><p>And this rubs off on the rest, too. Because after her occasional pep talks, Silvai sees Yusaku with a larger smile, Aiba with a determined look in his eyes, Ryo with a spring in his step, Kiri standing taller than ever. And he finds himself more <em>hopeful</em>, more <em>certain</em> that things will, in the end, <em>really</em> turn out ok.</p><p>
  <em>("You're stronger than you know. And even if things go rough, I'm gonna be here with you 'till the end, got it?")</em>
</p><p>Mikoto is 'courage', because she never lets herself give up until the very end, and inspires others to do the same. She gives them confidence when they need it most, and they aren't sure if they could <em>ever</em> really repay her for it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Aiba is 'heart'.</p><p>He's a bit shy about showing it in public (partly because of his normal character, but <em>also </em>because none of them are out about their relationship to <em>anyone</em> but Ms. Kagura), but there's no denying that Aiba is the most affectionate out of all of them. He's also the biggest worrier, and is <em>constantly</em> checking everyone for injuries after tough fights. Particularly Yusaku, for <em>fairly obvious</em> reasons, and their leader can huff and whine all he wants because they <em>know </em>he secretly likes the attention.</p><p>Outside of that, Aiba is <em>constantly </em>showing his adoration for the whole group in various ways. He likes to subtly take Mikoto's hand into his own when they're next to each other, and Mikoto accepts it without a <em>word</em>, like there's some unspoken agreement between them. Sometimes, he'll braid Kiri's twintails into twin braids, and he's clearly <em>really good </em>because they turn out <em>incredible</em> and Kiri always looks beautiful with them. He lets Ryo grabs onto his arm and walk alongside him without fighting it, and sometimes takes a moment to grasp his hand in return before going back to what he was doing.</p><p>Out of everyone, though, Silvai feels like Aiba is closest to Yusaku and himself. More than once, he's peeked around a corner to find the two having a silent moment to themselves, Aiba leaning against Yusaku, who's gently holding him with one arm. And Silvai's hugs with him last long, sometimes almost a <em>minute</em>, and he can always feel Aiba trying to hold <em>every inch</em> of him.</p><p>No matter which of them it is, though, Aiba always looks at them with the most <em>gentle </em>and <em>loving </em>gaze Silvai thinks he's ever seen anyone make.</p><p>
  <em>("I've said it before, and I'll say it over and over again...I adore all of you, with everything I have.")</em>
</p><p>Aiba is 'heart', because he's always giving it to all of them, <em>again</em>, and <em>again</em>, and <em>again</em>, any possible way he is able to. So every chance they get, they return it all in full, and the loving look in his eyes only seems to grow <em>stronger</em> each time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kiri is 'curiosity'.</p><p>In the end, it's no surprise why. Considering her upbringing, and how little contact she had with the world outside her home until the day she joined the Breakers, Kiri's curious about practically <em>everything</em>. Things considered <em>normal</em> to most people were new and <em>unique</em> to her, and it's not like Silvai <em>couldn't</em> relate. Amnesia made you naturally curious about the world around you.</p><p>So very quickly, with her a bit knowledgeable but still new to this, and him with a blank slate to fill up with new memories, they decided to experience things together, even <em>before</em> Silvai joined the group's relationship. Ryo brought them to his main convenience store, and while Kiri spent most of her time marveling at how completely <em>inexpensive </em>everything was, Silvai...basically just loaded up on snacks. Mikoto brought them to a FeyAria concert, but only after making them agree to come to one of her own sometime, which they were <em>more than happy </em>to agree to because it was <em>her</em>.</p><p>Aiba showed them a <em>bunch </em>of his favorite books, and they ended up sharing a quiet moment together, snuggling up next to each other and reading and occasionally sharing their opinions and theories about the stories. Yusaku ended up taking them around town to a bunch of his favorite spots, which, in the end, became a <em>group </em>date after they began running into the rest of the group along the way.</p><p>The entire time, Kiri is smiling, and Silvai can't help but do the same.</p><p>
  <em>("If it is with you all by my side...I believe I could go anywhere I could dream of!")</em>
</p><p>Kiri is 'curiosity', because she wants to know <em>everything </em>about this world which bore the people she loves the most. Someday, she says, she wishes to travel the globe and see it <em>all</em>, and they know <em>right away</em> that they'd be more than happy to join her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ryo is 'joy'.</p><p>He's the one who consistently keeps their spirits up. Particularly <em>outside</em> of battle, when he knows it's the right time to do so. It's something he does for everyone, because he can't see someone sad without feeling the innate desire to cheer them up, but with the group in particular, he knows <em>exactly </em>how to keep them smiling.</p><p>He plays games with Yusaku, sometimes competitively, but also co-op games, because the high fives they exchange and Yusaku's smile when they do well is <em>always</em> a welcome sight. He lets Mikoto vent to him, because she <em>needs </em>it most of the time, and he's <em>always</em> willing to provide a listening ear and a distraction or two. When Aiba's in a rough mood, somehow, someway, Ryo's reservoir of corny jokes and crazy tall tales almost <em>always </em>manage to make him crack a smile, and even full-on <em>laugh</em>. It's the same thing with Kiri, who for some reason cracks up at <em>any </em>kind of joke, and everyone can agree that they love hearing her laugh.</p><p>Silvai's a bit of a tough nut to crack, but somehow, Ryo manages it. If jokes don't do the trick, he'll offer <em>him </em>a listening ear too, and let him vent while hugging him tight the entire time. He can't always say something to help out, but even just <em>being there </em>tends to be enough, and often they'll go and find the others and just spend some time together to bring <em>everyone</em> back into high spirits.</p><p>Silvai isn't sure how they'd carry on without Ryo's support.</p><p>
  <em>("What can I say? Seeing you guys smile so much makes it all worth it!")</em>
</p><p>Ryo is 'joy', because that's what he brings to all of them <em>every single day</em>, without fail. Whether with jokes, or games, or whatever, he manages to keep them from wallowing in negativity, and they all know they'd do the <em>exact </em><em>same</em> for him if he needed it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Silvai isn't sure what he'd do without the Breakers by his side.</p><p>It's thanks to them finding him that night that he isn't alone in this <em>terrifying</em>, <em>unfamiliar</em> world. It's thanks to them being so <em>insistent</em> on including him in their group that he's now an Enchanter, fighting Ghouls and other sources of destruction by their sides.</p><p>It's thanks to Yusaku's consistent warmth that he knows he has an important place among them.</p><p>It's thanks to Mikoto's undying courage that he has the strength to move on in the face of danger.</p><p>It's thanks to Aiba's overflowing heart that he feels safe, and loved, and cared for, every single day.</p><p>It's thanks to Kiri's endless curiosity that he has new, cherished memories to replace the ones he lost.</p><p>It's thanks to Ryo's unwavering joy that he has reasons to smile, and reasons to keep on going.</p><p>Silvai already knows what he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>("I love you all. I'm so glad you're the ones who found me on that night.")</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silvai is 'love'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY ARE!!!! IN LOVE!! THEY ARE ALL IN LO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>